


Strangers call their crush

by Shit_Happens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Crushes, Fluff, Inspired by YouTube videos, Love Confessions, Multi, NOT an x reader - Freeform, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship, YouTube, i literally wrote it like it's a video, kind of, there's like one swear word at the end, written in a video format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_Happens/pseuds/Shit_Happens
Summary: I spent the day asking strangers if they were willing toCall their crush...AND ASK THEM ON A DATE ❤6 PEOPLE AGREED TO DO IT.





	Strangers call their crush

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by a lovely series of YouTube videos by Thoraya Maronesy.  
> This idea is not mine and I do not own it!  
> Do check out Thoraya's channel if you'd like to see the original videos: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV2cu49-22CyFyBbq2YFPGw/featured
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so please forgive me for any mistakes I have made. シ

It's a sad evening even though it's the middle of summer holidays. It has been raining for the last couple days and when you've stepped out on your balcony today and looked at the sky, you've felt more alone than ever before. Your best friend hasn't responded to any of your messages for over four hours (realistically you know they're at work and can't really get distracted but that knowledge does nothing to help with the loneliness you feel), your love life has been nonexistent lately... Sure you could text your other friends but something just doesn't feel right about that during that gloom evening you're having. So, like every sad person in the 21st century you flop on the couch and open up YouTube and just browse. It's two hours, a nap, numerous cat videos and some sad music later that you come across a film titled "Strangers call their crush to ask them out on a date". With nothing better to do you absent-mindedly click on it. A soft piano music starts playing and a montage of people saying variations of 'do you want to go on a date with me?' welcomes you...

*

I spent the day asking strangers if they were willing to  
Call their crush...  
AND ASK THEM ON A DATE ❤  
6 PEOPLE AGREED TO DO IT.

*

A girl with blond hair and heavy makeup appears on the screen. She looks really happy as she starts to talk about her crush.

"We met about five months ago and it was as far from romantic as you can imagine..."  
A boy with glasses and a beanie next to her snorts a laugh.

"It really was terrible. Humiliation galore. I would know, I was there."  
An unamused glare is the only answer he gets before the blonde continues.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I pulled an all-nighter for two nights before, I had a really important work to submit that day. Stiles was cramming for his exam, so we were both pretty much dead."

She looks at the boy who is safe to assume is 'Stiles'.

"We were running low on coffee. And when I say low I mean we ran out a few hours before." he pipes in with a big smile.

"We both looked like zombies. I in my pajamas, dirty hair, leftovers of makeup, bags the size of Texas under my eyes and Stiles in dirty sweatpants and my T-shirt, with pen ink on his face and eyes so blood-shot he looked like he has been living on weed only. We went to a grocery store on the corner and Stiles got off to get snacks. Coffee and Red Bull were on me. The thing is, I couldn't really see straight. So, as I'm walking down the aisle I just straight on ram into this guy coming from the side. I fell down and for a minute I had absolutely no idea what happened. I looked at him and apparently said 'what the f(blurred sound follows) are you' just as Stiles came out of the aisle next to us holding cheese and a melon. And the guy just stood there staring."

"He was so concerned that he walked us to our flat and carried our groceries for us." finishes the boy. When he smiles he does so with his whole face.

*

A girl with brown hair and happy eyes appears on the screen. She's blushing a bit as she talks about her crush, a boy named Scott whom she met during her first class of university.

"He was so nervous back then. Like he had absolutely no idea how to act like a human being. He asked me if he could sit with me and his face was all red... We text all the time now, and we study together for every exam... I guess I knew I liked him before he even spoke to me, you know? I saw this awkward, cute guy and thought 'I like him. I will most likely fall for him as soon as he opens his mouth to say anything.' and I was right. It's been nearly two years now..."

*

A gorgeous girl with red her and perfect makeup appears on the screen. She looks confident and ready to face whatever lies ahead.

"Jackson and I went to the same high school. We were both pretty popular back then so everybody just kind of assumed we were together. I hated him at first to be honest. He seemed like such an asshole. He IS an asshole after all... But so am I."

Her smile, even though she tries hard to make it as cocky as possible, looks a bit fond and uncertain.

"After some time I caught feelings for him. I'm almost sure he feels the same too, with his constant flirting and the few... fun nights we had... I've been waiting for him to do something but..." she looks sad all of a sudden. A few of her friends comfort the girl with words of encouragement and hugs. "I guess it's time I take it in my own hands." she finishes looking determined.

*

The screen shows two identical guys.

"I actually met him because of my brother here. He introduced us a couple of weeks ago." says on of them and slaps his brother on the shoulder.

"I had a feeling they would like each other."

"We've been hanging out a lot but never alone, so I'm not sure he likes me that way, but he's an amazing guy. He's smart, kind. He really gets me. I hope it goes well today..."

*

The boy from before and his blonde friend appear once again. The boy looks nervous now as he starts to tell his story.

"We've met a few months ago... He, um, arrested me actually..." the girl next to him is trying her hardest not to laugh and failing miserably. "I might have gotten a bit too drunk and gone for a swim in the fountain..."  
A laughter from behind the camera follows.

"Batman here got wasted. He was all over this guy, all the way to the station trying to flirt and get his number." Stiles’s friend fills in.

"He told me this the next time we met. I was not arrested again! I was just getting my friend out after she was in a fight. We kinda kept meeting after that. He was everywhere... He gave me his number after a few times it happened, and we've been... I don't know what we are actually... But whatever it is it's not enough for me so... Here I am I guess?" he finishes off with an awkward laugh. His friend hugs him sympathetically.

"We're in this together Batman." she says, and he smiles fondly down at her.

*

The brown-haired girl from before appears, this time with an older man who looks like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"I'm... Not sure why I'm doing this. I'm also never visiting you again." he sends a sharp look at the girl who only smiles in response.

"You're doing this because I'm tired of your pining dad."

"I'm not pining! Anyway, him and I go way back. We actually dated in college for a bit but... My family wasn't the most open or accepting about... You know. I had to break things off. I moved on eventually, got married, had Ally..." the girl, Ally, squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"Mom left when I was still a kid. We don't blame her for it. Our family is... Was actually, a lot to handle. We still talk and meet up sometimes." says Ally with a sad look on her face.

"We've met again, him and me, when Ally was still in high school. We're not friends exactly. I guess he never quite forgave me for leaving..."

"I hope it goes well for you today." says a voice behind the cameras. The man draws in a shaky breath.

"I do too. I really do."

*

A montage shows all six of them calling. The phones ring as everybody waits in anticipation.

*

"Hi Ally!"

*

"Whassup?"

*

"Hello."

*

"Hello Chris. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

*

"What do you want Stiles?"

*

"You've reached the voicemail of Danny M(a blurred sound follows), please leave a message after the signal."

*

The twins look a bit crestfallen.

"Leave him a message!" comes in a whisper-shout from behind the camera.

"Hi Danny, it's Ethan. I'm calling because..." he takes in a shaky breath "I wanted to ask if you'd want to go out with me this weekend. Like on a date. With me. Um, call me back. Bye."  
*

"Hi Boyd! Are you doing anything?" the blonde girl sounds pretty normal. Only a tiny hint of nervousness can be heard in her voice.

"No. Are you ok?" asks the voice on the other side.

"Yeah yeah. Listen, I have a question." a hum can be heard. Apparently it's enough of an answer for her because she goes on "Do you wanna go on a date with me on Friday?" both her and her friend appear to have stopped breathing.

"Can't on Friday. I'm free Saturday though." Stiles sits down on the sidewalk breathing hard, the blonde lets out a relieved laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll text you details later ok? Stiles is hyperventilating on the ground." she says still laughing.

"Sure. Say hi from me. And Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy." the line goes silent. Erica puts her phone in her bag with shaking hands and sits down next to her friend. They both look at each other and errupt in happiness.

*

"How do you feel?" asks the camera girl.

"I'm scared as f(blurred sound follows) to be honest. I kinda hope... I don't know, that his phone falls into the toilet or something. But what's done is done I guess. We can only wait now."

*

"Not much of a talker huh? Did you expect that answer?" Erica beams at the camera.

"A bit. If only cus he's too polite to say no and hurt my feelings. But... He said he was happy and I... Oh my God... We're going on a date! Now if only Stiles gets as lucky I think I might just die of happiness today!"

*

"Hi Ally!"

"Hey Scotty! How are you?" Ally's whole face lights up.

"Good, perfect. How are you?" Scott sounds positively whipped.

"Great, yeah. Um. I'm calling to ask... Are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah, should be. Why?"

"Doyouwanttogoonadate?"

"Sorry?" the boy sounds adorably confused. Ally takes a deep breath and laughs awkwardly.

"Do you want to go on a date? With me? Saturday maybe? We can grab lunch at that cafe you like?"

"Y-you... Wha? Really?!" Scott sounds like a kid on Christmas."Yes Scotty. I really like you and I've been meaning to ask for a while now."

"I'd love to! I really like you too! I wanted to ask you out so many times but I never thought you'd want to... With me. Really?"

"Is 2 ok?" Ally only laughs fondly at Scott's nervous babbling.

"2 is perfect!"

"I'll see you there then. Bye Scotty!"

"Yeah... Yeah, see you there! Bye Ally! Love you! Oh s(blurred sound follows)..." the line goes silent. Ally's laughter sounds suspiciously wet as she rubs her eyes.

*

"What do you want Stiles?" the man who answers sounds grumpy.

"Why do you always assume I want something when I call you? I'm hurt. Can't I juss want to hear the voice of my favorite person in the whole world?"

"We both know Erica is your favorite person in the whole world Stiles."

"Ok, yes, but you're a close second." a tired sigh on the other side follows, Stiles grins at the phone. "In all honesty I actually do want something."

"Knew it."

"Shut up old man."

"Ok, ok. But really, what do you want? Is everything ok? Do I need to shoot somebody?" the man sounds actually sounds concerned now. Stiles laughs awkwardly.

"No big guy. Nobody to shoot this time. What I want is to take you out on a date."  
Silence...

"Hello? You there?"

More silence...

"Ok this is getting real awkward. If you don't want to you can just say no, you know?"

Finally:

"Are you drunk again?" the voice seems almost robotic now. Not a shade of emotion to be heard.

"Derek, it's 11 in the morning." Stiles says a bit desperately.

"High then? Did somebody pay you to do this? Is this a bet?" with every question 'Derek' sounds more and more angry. Erica snatches the phone from Stiles’s hand. The boy doesn't even put his hand down and just stares at it like it killed his dog.

"How stupid are you?!" Erica's face is red as she yells into the speaker.

"Erica what..."

"NO! Shut the f(blurred sound follows) up and listen you Godforsaken idiot! He's in love with you! God knows why, but he is! Has been for the past months, and he's finally been convinced to do something about it! I know you love him too for f(blurred sound follows) sake so stop acting like a fool and go out with him! He's actually crying Derek! Why do you always do this?! " Stiles touches his cheek and looks rather confused why he finds it wet. More tears fall down his face. A hand from behind the camera hands him a tissue.

"It's ok Stiles. I won't include it in the video. Do you want me to give you a minute?" the boy shakes his head with a wet, humorless laugh. He takes the phone from Erica.

"You could've just said no. It's not like I wasn’t expecting it. I get it, I really do. I wouldn't want to date me either."

"What? No! Why wouldn't I want to date YOU? You're... It's... I'm not... Look..."

"I am. But for the life of me I can't see your point."

"You’re YOU. Fantastic, loyal, smart, funny you! It's impossible not to love you! A-and I'm ME..."

"Oh yeah, just the bravest, kindest man I ever met with the biggest heart in the world! Surely the fact that you're burning hot only makes you MORE UNDESIREABLE! I JUST HAVE THE WORST TASTE IN MEN, DON'T I? F(blurred sound follows)! I can't believe I love you!" everything is silent for a while. A group of observers has assembled around them.

" You love me?" says Derek finally, his voice barely a whisper.

" You’re both f(blurred sound follows) idiots. Respectfully." Erica actually face palms.

"Yes! And now that we've established that, in the presence of half the campus, will you finally agree to go on a date with me?"

A muffled 'yes' can be heard over the line before the audience around erupts in cheers.

*

"That was intense. Can I actually include it in the video?"

"Why not? I'm pretty sure at least three people were filming it anyway." the audience is now gone and the boy is sitting on the grass.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired. Happy. So f(blurred sound follows) happy..."

"Do you see a future with this guy?"

"I do actually. He had it rough in life, really rough. I want to make doesn't get hurt again. And I know he will do the same, has been for the past months. But don't tell him I know that."

"Good luck Stiles! I'm waiting for the follow-up!"

*

"Jackson, I want you to go on a date with me." states the red head simply.

"Like, romantic date?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Text me the details, gotta go to practice. Bye."

"Bye."

*

"That was... Fast. Really efficient too. Did you know he would react like that?"

"Pretty much yes." the red head is obviously lying.

*

"Hello Chris. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the man on the line sounds kind of flirty as he picks up. Ally rolls her eyes. Chris just sighs.

"I have a question."

"And I suppose I'm the only why person on Earth who knows the answer?" says the man with unapologetic sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact yes. Will you go on a date with me when I come back?"

"Sorry?"

"Will you go on a date with me when I come back?" repeats Chris, this time slower, accenting every word.

"Do you actually know what you're saying right now?" asks the man quietly.

"Yes. I want to take you out. On a date. We can eat dinner or go for a walk, anything you want. I just... I'm sorry Peter. For everything. I need to explain it to you. Just so that you actually know the truth. I know I can't ask that of you, but if you're able to maybe forgive me one day..."

"I would love to go on a date with you." interrupts the man in a voice far steadier than Chris's.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure darling."

*

Love is an amazing thing, you think to yourself as the video ends. You’re still lonely as fuck but at least now you feel warm inside. You decide to watch Pretty Woman and that you really need more love in your life. Now if only you could just call your crush like that...


End file.
